Rose in Konoha
by Joker's Apprentince
Summary: Reiko Hinomoto is down on her luck with her wrestling career going down the drain when she decides to write to an old friend...Naruto Uzumaki. pairing: NarutoxReiko  or i'll try anyway
1. Chapter 1

Hey people hope you're enjoying Fox of War and Kitsune of the Force.

-lawyer walks in-

Fine I do not own Naruto or Rumble Roses.

-mutters-

stupid lawyer ruining a good surprise.

Yes I have heard that Rumble Roses story mode sucks...but I still might need help with this cause I know next to nothing about the game, soo i'm accepting volunteers and they must have played the game.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Naruto had just gotten back from another mission when he saw a letter on his table, curiously he picked the letter up and opened it, then his eyes were wide as dinner plates when he saw who sent it.

'Reiko,' Naruto thought, before he opened the letter and read it

'_Dear Naruto, I know it's been a while since I last wrote to you but i'm kinda in a slump right now and I was wondering if I could come and stay with you for a while,at least till i'm back on my feet. Oh and in this letter should be a picture of me, just to show you what I look like now. Please let me know if it's ok for me to come stay with you. Your nee-chan, Reiko Hinomoto. P.S. Can you also tell me how your doing, I want to know how my nii-san is being treated.' _

After reading the letter Naruto looked at the picture that had come with the letter, it was of a girl about 19 years old with shoulder length brown hair, deep brown eyes, a pale complexion, for a japanese girl anyway, she had a red and white ribbon looking thing tied around her neck, she was wearing a red and white top with the rising sun on it, and from little he could below her stomach she was wearing hip-huging jeans. After looking at the picture Naruto quickly wrote his reply and made sure it got sent.

One week later, with Reiko...

Reiko Hinomoto was down on her luck, her wrestling career was taking a dive, her personal life wasn't far behind, her sister hated her, and her best friend, through her entire career, was ignoring her. She had finally gotten back to her third floor apartment in the Okinawa district of Tokyo, when she saw something she never thought she'd see in a million years...a letter from her adoptive brother Naruto Uzumaki. She quickly ran over to the spot the letter was at and tore it open and she was shocked when she read the reply.

'_Dear Reiko, OF COURSE YOU CAN COME AND STAY! and i'm doing fine , I just came out of a slump myself, and feel free to stay as long as you need to. So when can you come down or do I need to come and get you. Your nii-san Naruto Uzumaki. P.S. I sent a picture of me so you'll know what I look like now.'_

Reiko looked at the picture that had come with the letter and was shocked, in the picture was a 17 year old boy with blonde hair that defied gravity, with tan skin and adorable whisker marks on his face, he was wearing a black headband with a leaf symbol on it, he also had the most dazzling cryan eyes, he was wearing a orange and black jacket, a necklace with a blue crystal hanging from it, a black t-shirt on underneath the jacket, and what looked like burnt orange pants. After looking at the picture Reiko immediately packed her clothes, tolietries, and a couple pictures of her and her mom, and set out to go and stay with, probably, the only friend she had left.

With Naruto, about a week later...

Naruto was walking to the Hokage's office to see if he could get another mission, when a ANBU poofed in front of him.

"Uzumaki-sama the Hokage requests your presence immediately," the ANBU said, in the usual neutral tone.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys to quit calling me Uzumaki-sama," Naruto asked, before he remembered what the ANBU said, "and why does obaa-san want from me now?"

"The Hokage has a girl currently in her office who claims she knows you," the ANBU answered, "the girl even had a picture."

When Naruto heard that he was gone, with speeds that might have matched the Hirashin, and headed straight for the Hokage Tower. When he finally got to the Hokage's office he saw Tsunade sitting behind her desk and there was Reiko sitting across from her with a worried look on her face.

"Reiko is that you," Naruto asked, catching the girl by surprise and earning a raised eyebrow from Tsunade.

"Naruto," Reiko said in shock. Naruto nodded, causing the girl to glomp him into a fierce hug, which he promptly returned.

"Ok would one of you two please tell me what's going on," Tsunade said as calmly as possible. Naruto and Reiko immediately jumped apart and blushed.

"Well baa-chan meet my adopted sister Reiko Hinomoto, Reiko this Tsunade baa-chan," Naruto announced, the baa-chan causing a tick mark on Tsunade's head before she remembered what he called Reiko.

"Adopted Sister," Tsunade asked in confusion.

"Well Reiko and I met when I was 5 yrs old and we were living in the orphanage," Naruto started to explain...

Flashback...

_Naruto was walking around outside when he bumped into someone, when he hit the ground he immediately threw his arms up in a defensive postion._

_ "I'm sorry," Naruto shouted in fear, he remembered last time he bumped into someone a mob chased him._

_ "It's ok," said a small voice, when Naruto opened his eyes he saw a girl no older than 7 looking at him, the girl had short brown hair, brown eyes, a baggy white t-shirt, and red shorts that went to her knees._

_ "My name's Reiko, what's your's," the girl, now known as Reiko, asked._

_ "I'm Naruto," Naruto said in shock, for once he bumped into someone and they didn't try to hit him. Reiko then helped him up and they dusted each other off, when they finished they looked at each other before Reiko extended a hand. Naruto at first was afarid, he rembered what happened last time someone did that, then he tentatively took Reiko's hand and smiled._

Flashback end...

"...and that's how we first met," Naruto finished the explination. Tsunade sighed and began rubbing her temples.

'_This job just doesn't get any easier_,' Tsunade thought to herself. Reiko was shifting from one foot to another anxiously, wondering what the Hokage would say.

"You still haven't explained how you got seperated," Tsunade pointed out, causing Naruto to frown.

"Well two years later a woman came and was looking to adopt a child and when she saw me and Reiko she told the orphanage that she wanted us, but the orphanage said she could only have Reiko or me so she picked Reiko," Naruto explained, "but she tried to adopt me but they used every loophole they could think of and soon she decided that she would pass letters between us."

"Not counting the one I sent him two weeks ago the last letter I sent was 4yrs ago," Reiko said in a slightly ashamed voice. Naruto patted her back comfortingly, not breaking eye contact with Tsunade.

"Ok so why are you here now," Tsunade asked, now only slightly confused.

"Well you see i'm in a bit of slump right now," Reiko began to explain, " my career is going downhill, along with my personal life, and everyone I was close to either hates me or ignores me."

"And your career would be," Tsunade asked, trying to fit the last puzzle into place.

"Well I am, was a professional wrestler," Reiko said, causing Tsunade's to look at her in shock.

"What was the ring name the gave you," Tsunade asked in complete shock.

"Zero Fighter Reiko Hinomoto," Reiko answered, causing Naruto's jaw to hit the floor and Tsunade to sit in her chair in shock.

"Why did you say was," Naruto asked, finally snapping out of his shock.

"Like I said my career is going downhill," Reiko said, looking down at the floor sadly. It was then she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

"It's ok," Naruto said soothingly, rubbing her back.

"Well Naruto would happen to have anymore room in your apartment," Tsundae asked.

"I might," Naruto answered, knowing he didn't. It was then Tsundae threw him a key, which he caught before wrapping that arm around Reiko again.

"Just to make sure you do since the Uchiha compound is empty and it doesn't look like Konoha will ever have anymore Uchiha i'm letting you have the Uchiha compound," Tsunade said calmly, Naruto merely nodded before taking Reiko to the Uchiha compound.

Well not bad for a first chap I think but i'm living that up to you guys.

In the mean time peace out.


	2. Grudges and Finding Siblings

Well hope guys liked the last chapter -lawyer glares at me-

All right I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, RUMBLE ROSES, OR ANY WRESTLING MOVES THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS FIC

-lawyer smiles just before I hit him with a RKO-

-dusts my hands off-

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Naruto had just unlocked the door to the main house of the Uchiha compound and looked in awe. Just the branch part of the compound was as a big as a small city, and the main house put that to shame in terms of elegance.

'_Just the branch houses put my old apartment to shame_,' Naruto thought to himself. Reiko however was very uncomfortable.

"Ummm Naruto," Reiko just barely mumbled out. It was then Naruto snapped out of reviere and looked at Reiko with concern.

"Yes Reiko," Naruto inquired, wondering what could be causing the normally confident, spunky Reiko, that he always knew, to be acting like this.

"I'm not comfortable with living in the main house," Reiko said looking down at the ground, and silently wondering if Naruto was going try and talk her into living there. So it surprised her when Naruto wrapped her in a hug and began to rub her back.

"It's alright we can live in one of the branch houses for now," Naruto told, still rubbing her back. This visibly calmed Reiko down some, and they began looking for a branch house that could hold the both of them.

Meanwhile with Fujiko...

Fujiko Hinomoto, better know to some by her new ringname Noble Rose, had a look of worry etched on her face, and for those who knew her knew that for that to happen something very bad must've happened. She hadn't seen her sister Reiko in weeks, and the only clue she had to go on was a letter and a picture she had found at her sister's apartment, and to top it off she was going to see someone she never thought she'd go to for anything...Benikage. When she finally arrived at her destination their sat Benikage, on the front porch of cottage mind you, in a loose black shirt,black track pants, and black running shoes.

"Ah Noble Rose," Benikage said, not even bothering to look up, "What brings you here?"

Fujiko paused for moment unsure how Benikage had found out she was there, but she eventually worked up her nerve.

"I'm looking for my sister," Fujiko answered, trying to hide the worry in her voice.

"And you think I had something to do with it," Benikage asked, in a almost sage like manner.

"No but I asked everyone else I know, besides Anesthesia and Lady X, and I thought you might know where she is," Fujiko stated simply, causing Benikage to quirk a eyebrow.

"And you assume this because of," Benikage said, letting the rest of the question hang in the air.

"I don't think you'll know, but here take a look anyway," Fujiko said, just before shoving the picture under Benikage's face, and as Benikage looked at the picture she suddenly snatched the picture from Fujiko's hand.

"Where did you get this," Benikage asked, with just a hint of venom entering her voice.

"It came with a letter I found at my sister's apartment," Fujiko answered, now slightly scared, "But do you know who he is?"

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki, and he resides in the Hidden Leaf Village," Benikage answered, with a hard edge to her voice.

"Ok, How do I find this Hidden Leaf Village," Fujiko asked. It was then Benikage got up and walked inside her cottage, about five minutes later she walked outside with a map and two travel packs.

"If your looking for Naruto you'll need my help to get to the Hidden Leaf Village," Benikage stated, before throwing one of the packs to Fujiko. All Fujiko could do was nod dumbly before she was trying to catch up to Benikage, who was running like the Devil himself was chasing her.

With Naruto and Reiko...

They had finally settled for a small house, well small by comparison to the other houses, that was closest to the village, the house looked like all the others till you stepped inside, inside the house's walls were painted a light blue, it had white carpeting instead of the wood flooring in the other houses, there were leather sofas and a love seat in the living room, and it had at least six bedrooms and two baths. They had claimed their rooms and put the clothes away and walked into the living room.

"This place will take some getting used to," Naruto said, just before exploring his new home. Reiko couldn't agree more, although it was bigger than her apartment it had a homier feeling to it. It was then something dawned on Naruto.

"Hey Reiko did you get both pictures I sent," Naruto asked, Reiko just looked confused.

"I only saw the one picture I showed the Hokage," Reiko stated, Naruto visibly gulped.

"Lets hope she doesn't find it then," Naruto stated. Reiko was now even more confused.

"Who," Reiko asked.

"You know her as Benikage," Naruto stated, Reiko looked just plain confused by now.

"How do you know her," Reiko asked, Naruto asked.

"She was once hired to kill me," Naruto told her.

Flashback...

_Naruto was eating at Ichiraku, calmly enjoying his 15__th__ bowl of miso ramen, when he felt weaker for some reason. He paid his bill and walked away from the ramen stand when he was attacked by a female with a mask covering the lower portion of her face, ANBU grieves and gauntlets,long black hair that went to her waist, black shirt with the kanji for "Bloody Shadow" on the sleeve, and black pants. She ran at Naruto intending to kill him, but it was at that moment that Kakashi was walking down the street and stopped the attack._

Flashback end...

Reiko was both shocked and sad for her adoptive brother, to have had a assassination attempt put on his life like that. She quickly wrapped him in a hug, and began to rub his back like he had done for her so many times before.

Sorry I know this chapter is short but it's late.

So leave me many reviews.


	3. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

ATTENTION FAITHFUL READERS:

THIS IS AN ALL CHANNELS TRANSMISSION

DUE TO INTERNET BEING OUT AT MY HOUSE AND THE ONLY INTERNET SOURCE BEING SEVEN MILES AWAY UPDATES WILL NOT BE COMING AS OFTEN FOR A WHILE.

That is all.


End file.
